


makoharurinweek 2015 DAY 2 - 24/7 (prompt: angel human demon)

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Gen, M/M, MakoHaruRin - Freeform, Marinka - Freeform, makoharurinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, a demon, and Makoto, an angel, stick close to Haru 24/7 and wish they could have all of him for themselves. They also don't like when someone else gets too close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makoharurinweek 2015 DAY 2 - 24/7 (prompt: angel human demon)

"Haru, it's not summer yet so don't wear just a T-shirt again", said the tall brown haired male after looking out the window.

Haruka didn't answer, but opened the door to his closet and took out a hoodie which he trew on his bed. He started packing things in his bag, putting in some notebooks, his pencil case and wallet.

"Don't forget your train pass", added the redhead sitting down on the edge of the bed, at the other side of the spot where the bag was. Haruka just nodded, not bothering to answer in a full sentence.  
He got dressed and grabbed his bag to go put on his shoes, the other two followig behind him quietly and stood in the doorway to say their good-byes, and Haruka left, locking the door.

This scene was already a usual happening for the dark haired male, his two 'lovers' living with him and sticking to him like glue the whole day and night.  
That had happened one day before, and Haruka was glad they'd decided to stay home and let him breathe relaxedly for a day, but today, the two of them were all ready, already at the door and waiting for him. He puffed air through his nose in exasperation as they tagged along, hanging on his arms and snuggling together.

"It's kinda hard to walk..." Haruka protested and Rin hugged his arm closer and answered "It's not like anyone can see us anyway".

"That's not the problem, Rin" said Makoto while making an opening between him and Haru to allow him some movement.

"But I need to profit now for the time when I was away from Haru!" Rin pouted and looked away from Makoto.

Haruka was already used to all this and went about his life, well, close to as usual.  
Makoto was pretty much Haruka's childhood friend, as he'd known him since he was a child, and they had been together with no pause.  
He had found out long ago that Makoto was his guardian angel, and it seemed that only people who an angel liked or fell in love with them had guardian angels; and also, you weren't supposed to see them, but Haruka didn't really know why he could.

Rin had come into his life a bit later, and in the same way, he liked Haruka and decided to follow him around; the only difference was that Rin was a demon who was supposed to push him to do bad things, but the dark haired boy couln't mention any occasion when he'd showed that, as he was always friendly and very far from evil. He also met him when they were kids, but Rin had to leave for a while and missed a lot of time with Haru. He came back revolted thinking that Makoto had already laid hands on him.

So on short, he had a demon and an angel throwing their affections at him and he could't understand why they'd picked him; they could be pretty suffocating, but Haruka was secretly a bit happy to have them around. But he still had his own life, and they were butting in big time, almost as if they didn't want Haru to make any friends.

Haruka eventually reached his college -after a sqeezed train ride when his two companions didn't touch him anymore and let the people pass through them as it would create suspicion if there were an invisible wall around Haru- and he found the classroom crowded because many people had signed up for that course.  
He found a seat not too far in the back of the room but needed to sit between some people; still, as it wasn't enough, he had trouble finding space to sit in his own seat, and he whispered angrily:

"Rin, what are you even doing? Get off my back!"

"But I want to sit with you and there aren't any seats!" he said as he tried to sit behind Haruka on the back of the seat, hugging him and squirming in place with no success. 

"Just go sit in the back, you're crushing me."

"That's too far!" he objected hugging his neck from behind and refusing to move away.

Rin had eventually gone to sit by the wall after being convinced by Makoto to let Haru concentrate on the lecture, and was staring either at him, either at the professor, either out the window, switching from one leg to another, looking totally bored and chatting to Makoto from time to time; Haru saw them with the corner of his eye and didn't understand why they insist to follow him around sometimes, but well, at least they left him a bit of time to himself, though none of that at home, where he could use some of that.

The break finally came and everyone scattered around and made an unorganized line at the door to leave the room. Haruka was getting his stuff together and Makoto helped him, then grabing his phone and keeping it in his hand.

"Makoto, I want to put the cellphone in the bag" said Haruka a bit confused at why Makoto would want it.  
The taller boy seemed to want to avoid his gaze and said he'd hold it for him (the phone wouldn't appear to be floating t outsiders); Haruka didn't use it much and just stuffed it in his bag or pocket for the whole day sometimes so he wouldn't need it at all times to keep it out, but he noticed what the reason for the unsuccessful attempt to hide the phone from him was.

"Who is it?" he asked plainly, meaning who it was that had contacted him.

"No one", Makoto answered, obviously pretending, but he knew Haru'd noticed so he didn't really try to hide it anymore.

"Makoto, give me the phone", Haruka said in the same way and Makoto seemed to become agitated and whined:  
"Haru, I don't think you should get that close to him! He seems a bit cold!"

"Huh. It's true, but I think he's kinda hot" intervened Rin who was watching the two from the same spot by the wall.

Haruka knew who Makoto was talking about. It was a guy he'd met a few months before at university and who he'd slowly gotten closer to. They'd met to go to the library together, they took some walks in the park as a detour when going home if they met by chance, and they had luch together at the cafeteria if he invited Haruka and their schedules matched.

The two self proclaimed boyfriends (each thinking they were the main) prefferred it when Haruka didn't get along too well with anyone, let alone some guy that seemed interested in him. The guy had shown a lot of signs that he'd like to be more than friends with him and Haruka hadn't precisely denied any of his invitations, although they'd always been innocent dates or meetings, so it wasn't that big of a deal, but what worried them most was that their Haru seemed to really enjoy that guy's company and even let him visit sometimes, which didn't happen with anyone. They didn't know what Haru felt about him, and they didn't want to think of the worst.

Haruka took back his cellphone and noticed he had a message from the said guy who was asking if the promise they made to meet in the evening at Haru's house for some studying was still on; the dark haired boy hadn't told Rin and Makoto about it, but he replied by telling him to come at the promised time and left for his next class. The two wondered what that guy had wanted but couldn't see what Haru was doing on his phone because he made sure not to let them get a view, so they'd sudely be surprised and mad when there'd be a knock on the door.

\--------  
The first thing Haruka did when they arrived back home was to prepare the bath and wash himself as the day had been hotter than anticipated and didn't want to leave it for later.  
As something like privacy didn't exist when it came to Rin and Makoto, he gave up trying to shoo Rin away when he started to get naked next to Haruka, when Makoto washed his back and Rin washed his hair (these two loved getting a part in everything Haruka did) and he sat there deadpan whe they threw water on him to rinse the soap away as well.  
He intended not to protest again either when he entered the bathtub and Rin followed, as that never proved to have any effects.

"Rin, it's too cramped"

"Rin's always the first to jump in, how am I supposed to get in too?" said Makoto on the side as he'd wanted to soak in the bath with Haruka once in a while as well. Rin was always the first one to get that spot, though he still let Haru soak alone when he was just taking a dip for the sake of feeing the water, but Makoto was at the same time always the one who got to hug Haruka from behind while sleeping, so there was ome fairness.

"Don't get in, there's going to be no water left" Haru said.

"In the first place, there's not enough room for two either, how could you get in too?" giggled Rin in his triumph for getting to be the one spending some time naked with Haru. He didn't wait for any approval when he stretched his legs between Haru's, making him spread his legs more in the space left. Rin liked teasing Haruka and making him sit in (psychically) uncomfortable positions in the bathtub was one of the things he prefferred, wishing to see some embarrassed expression or something.

"Okay, but you're going to let me sit with Haru on the couch later" Makoto sighed and turned away to leave defeated.

"Got it!" aswered Rin cheerfully, as this was obviouly the better position.

Haruka was beginning to get tired of these two's obsessive affection as neither of them would let him relax one moment without being like some overbearing moms caring for everything their children did, only that they were some well built guys seeking to get every minute of Haru's for themselves.

It didn't take them long to notice what the content of the cellphone message had been later though, when Haruka was preparing what he needed to make tea for later and fixed up the room a bit, putting his waterfall magazines away and not leaving them on the table as he used to. 

"Hey, Haru, is someone coming over?" Makoto asked anyway although he knew the answer.

"Yeah." and added "He's not going to stay the night" when he guessed what Makoto was thinking.

"We wouldn't let him anyway!" Rin got in the conversation sticking out his tongue teasingly.

"Come on, Haru, does it have to be him? Why don't you call Nagisa or Rei to hang around together?"

"I'm meeting them too sometimes" said Haru as if Makoto's words didn't make any sense. "He's easy to get along with".

Before Makoto managed to start any other question, there was a knock in the door and Haruka went to open it. He let in the tall guy who was even a bit taller than Makoto and was obvously staring affectionately at Haru with his teal coloured eyes.  
Neither Makoto or Rin didn't like the closeness much, but they did try to some extent not to interfere that much in Haru's decisions so they didn't do anything to stop him this time.

Sousuke -that's what the tall guy was called- brought with him some beers to drink after they finish the work they were supposed to do together and Haruka left them in the room as he went to make tea and left Sousuke sit at his table on the floor, browsing through one of his books.

"Damn, he' really hot" said Rin, sitting next to Sousuke so close they could almost touch.  
"He is, but he can be hot for someone else" said Makoto affected as he leaned over the table, close to Sousuke, propping his head on one hand and lookign at him while speaking.

"Should we do something to scare him away?" Rin suggested with a grin", shooting a glance to Sousuke.

Makoto sighed and said: "If Haru really wants him here, I won't say anything more" 

"You're a wimp, Makoto. I could do it." Rin said but understood what he meant and felt that he wanted to give Haru more freedom of movement; he was aware he was being too demanding.

The night was as quiet as expected. Although Sousuke seemed interested enough, he'd never tried to make a move and always seemed to adjust himself to Haru's rhythm and not push too far. They really actually only studied together, helped each other with things they had difficulty with and chattered about school and others afterwards. They drank the beer Sousuke brought, and though it wouldn't have been enough to get drunk, he seemed to act a bit out of it.  
Haruka was now sitting on his bed and Sousuke on his desk chair, and Sousuke came to sit next to him, to his right.

He was a bit too tactual tough he usually kept his distance, but right now he was leaning more and more in Haru's direction, almost putting his head on his shoulder. He stopped as if snapping out of a dream and put his beer down on Haru's night table before staring into his eyes. Haru didn't avert his eyes and didn't have any kind of reaction, and that was his first mistake that let Sousuke turn his upper body in his direction, put his hand on Haru's left shoulder and push him gently to end up laying on his back, Sousuke hovering over him, propping himself on his arms and bending his neck to rest his head on Haru's chest, whispering his name in a sigh.

"Nanase..."

Makoto and Rin were already on edge watching this as Sousuke lifted his head to look at Haru and attempt to lower it in for a kiss, or what seemed like it.

"Haru, what are you doing?" said Makoto impatiently.

"Push him away!" added Rin irritated, but neither of them interferred. After all, they'd probably hold back if it was what made Haruka happy. Maybe. Or maybe not.

"Haru!" they both pressured but Haruka didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't really seem interested in what was happening either so the two of them concluded that maybe he really was drunk as he rarely drank alcohol and maybe he couldn't hold it well, so he was probably just spacing out.  
They jumped next to both of them, one on either side, urging Haru to do something and reject Sousuke, but he still didn't react. Can someone get even more docile than the normal Haru? Well, only himself.

They were both agitated as while they would turn their eyes away if Haru wanted it, it was different if he wasn't even aware of it and although Rin had decided not to use his powers on Haru, he realized he had to.  
Angels could only offer the human they stuck to a bit of luck and good disposition just by being there, but demons could actually make humans do something if they were allowed deep enough in their hearts. So looked at Makoto who gave an approving nod, squeezed his eyes shut in apology and held Haru's hand, which made him take control of his body; this made Haruka, and not Rin, push Sousuke away, and from there they somehow communicated like the drunks they were between themselves, Sousuke got out of the door and who knows if he took the right train back home, and Haru was already snapped out of it, back in his room.

"That's why I told you he's no good, Haru!" whined Makoto in a preaching way.

"Calm down, he didn't even do anything" Haruka answered calmly.

"Yet", added Rin angrily, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his back to the other two, frowning and wishing Haru woulnd't remember what happened.

"He's not a bad guy. Maybe I should go out with him if he likes me."

"When you have me!!!?" both of them shouted, turning to Haru.

"But I need a human"

"It's okay, I can do whatever you want, however you want it" Rin commented with a grin.

"Where am I different from a human?" Makoto said as if he did believe that was true.

"You're still not humans"

"HARU!" they cried out at the same time.

Haruka held back any additional comments and seemed to show a smile at their reactions. He threw himself on his back on the bed, and then lifted his arms slightly.

"I'm joking"

The two didn't need to be told anything to go over to Haruka and lie down next to him, hugging his arms cozily and rubbing their cheeks on his shoulders.

"Stay with me from now on as well", he continued, closing his eyes.

Makoto and Rin bounced up at this comment, looking at each other, blushing, then looking at Haru who didn't open his eyes and seemed to have even fallen asleep. Their expressions turned into smiles and plunged down, pressing kisses on each of his cheeks and then lying back down next to him. 

"Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> I think I would have totally liked to make some dramatic story about Haru falling in love with Sousuke and Makoto and Rin being disheartened at the fact that he's a human and he needs to stay in his own human world but still want him for themselves , but I restrained myself because it's makoharurin week and we need cuteness and the boys together, and also that'd take ages to write, well at least more that one chapter.
> 
> I didn't really manage to make it more obvious that they're not human, it kind of ended up in them doing nothing, especially nothing related to some supernatural things and stuff.
> 
> I don't know if some of you minded Sousuke's appearance and I think he looked was not defined enough to even be called a participant in this 'story' (I only made him say Haru's name, lol) but I hope you would enjoy it. 
> 
> *I can't write good fic titles.


End file.
